O novo Clã Uzumaki
by NahXD2208
Summary: Naruto acha uma jinchuuriki orfã, e a adota. Quando um habitante quase a mata, Naruto deixa Konoha. Depois de nove anos ele retorna. Forte, sem sua máscara, e com sua filha. Tradução The New Uzumaki Clan Anthoinette NaruSasu KonohamaruPO Sasu OCC
1. Capítulo 1, Uchi

**N/A:** Eu não sou dona dos direitos do Naruto, nem estou ganhando dinheiro por escrever... Kishimoto Masashi-sama é quem faz isso – Coloca em um Altar.

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic; eu adoro dicas que podem me ajudar a escrever melhor! Se mandar uma Review, eu vou ler suas histórias e mandar reviews.

**N/T:** Bem essa é a minha primeira tradução também ' a (original é em inglês). Eu gostei muito dessa fic e pedi para a Anthoinette (autora da fic) se podia traduzi-la e ela permitiu

Essa fic provavelmente terá 18 capítulos, é [Yaoi SasuNaru e Konohamaru e PO.

Enjoy

**Capítulo 1, Uchi**

Tsunade olhou para a carta, suspirou e olhou para fora da janela. 'Nove anos se passaram desde aquele dia. Eu me pergunto o quão forte ele se tornou. Deve estar com 25 anos agora.' "Shizune!" Shizune quase gritou de susto. Ela estava preocupada com Tsunade que tinha começado a chorar lendo a carta de Naruto. "Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade enxugou suas lágrimas e sorriu para Shizune. "Ele está vindo para casa".Shizune imediatamente soube o que a Hokage quis dizer. Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos. "Eu vou me certificar de que todos saibam!" e desapareceu em uma suave fumaça.

"_Querida__ Baa-chan,_

_Tudo está bem, como sempre. Minha filha continua crescendo, está ficando cada vez mais forte. Tenho tanto orgulho dela. Não que eu vá lhe dizer isso, ou ela me encarará extremamente superior e me dará o famoso sorriso falso do Uchiha. _

_Mas eu quero lhe trazer boas notícias. Minha filha e eu tivemos uma longa conversa. Nós decidimos que queremos um lugar definitivo para ficar. Ela precisa de um local seguro onde possa crescer e ter amigos e família. Amigos e família com quem ela possa ficar._

_Nós estamos indo para casa. Chegaremos no nono dia de abril._

_Verdadeiramente, do seu,_

_Uzumaki Naruto e filha."_

Tsunade olhou fixamente para as palavras _'minha filha'_. Naruto nunca disse o nome de sua filha. Quando viveram em Konoha ela ainda não tinha um nome. Mesmo quando Naruto começou a escrever cartas todo o mês, o nome continuava um mistério. Tsunade sorriu com seus olhos fechados. Depois de alguns momentos pegou a carta, abriu uma gaveta em sua mesa e a colocou juntamente com as outras. 'Essa será a última.'

Sasuke olhava para a kunai na árvore, tinha atingido o alvo em cheio. Ele quase não tinha mudado. Sim, ficou mais forte e alto, mas manteve a pele pálida, o cabelo escuro e os olhos pretos que podiam olhar diretamente para a sua alma. Continuava lindo de morrer e não gostava de falar sobre seus sentimentos ou qualquer outra coisa que não tivesse haver com a missão. Seu cabelo continuava parecendo com a bunda de um pato, algo que Kakashi sempre mencionava toda vez que se encontravam.

Porém suas roupas mudaram; eram como as de um Jounin, pretas e sem o colete. Seu corpo estava coberto de cicatrizes das lutas que teve nos últimos anos. Sasuke sorriu de lado. Pegou sua máscara de raposa e katana. Depositou os objetos dentro de sua bolsa e colocou encima de seu ombro direito. Tirou a kunai da árvore e começou a voltar para a vila. Resolveu passar pelo mercado procurando ingredientes para a sua janta quando uma pessoa o chamou.

"Sasuke!"

Virou-se e viu Sakura acenando para ele. Sua mão livre estava segurando a mão de seu filho. Lee estava segurando a mão de seu filho. Os olhos de Sasuke suavizaram com a visão. Lee e Sakura se casaram há três anos, e tiveram gêmeos um ano depois. Os garotos tinham o cabelo preto e olhos verdes. Lee finalmente tinha se livrado do traje verde depois que Sakura disse que era estúpido em seu segundo encontro. Agora ele vestia o uniforme chuunin tradicional. Sakura estava usando uma calça azul marinho e uma blusa rosa. Seu cabelo estava longo novamente, e preso em um longo rabo-de-cavalo.

"Sasuke! Espera!" Sasuke movimentou a cabeça para fazer com que ela soubesse que ele havia escutado, assim como o resto do mercado...

"Sasuke, meu amigo que possui a força da juventude! Ainda não é um capitão da ANBU?" disse Lee quando alcançaram Sasuke. Lee bateu nas costas de Sasuke, quase, eu disse quase, fazendo Sasuke derrubar as coisas que tinha comprado.

"Não, Lee. Ainda não sou capitão da ANBU. Como estão Haruko e Jiro?" perguntou educadamente. Os olhos de Sakura começaram a brilhar.

"Ah, Sasuke. Você deveria ver as fotos que Lee fez quando estavam brincando! Tão fofos! Jiro atirou sua kunai de plástico e foi tão adorável de se ver!" Sakura começou a divagar sobre Jiro e Haruko jogando kunais. De repente gritou um "Sasuke! Quase esqueci!" no meio de uma frase, o que fez com que os quarto homens pulassem de susto. "O que foi Sakura?" Sasuke perguntou, se sentindo mal pelos garotos. E com esperança de que eles não tenham uma voz como a dela quando crescerem...

"É o Naruto!" ela gritou. Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

"Ele está voltando em menos de uma semana!" Lee disse, fazendo sua pose de nice-guy. Todos no mercado viraram suas cabeças.Sakura socou a cabeça de Lee.

"Eu ia dizer isso para ele!" Sakura colocou sas mãos na cintura.

"Desculpe, Sakura querida. Mas eu estou tão emocionado! Espero que ele ainda tenha a força da juventude!" "Eu me pergunto qual é o nome da filha dele. Talvez ele a tenha nomeado depois de..." Sakura estava perdida em pensamentos. Lee estava falando para os meninos fazerem a pose de nice-guy com ele, mas eles ainda eram muito pequenos para entender.

Os habitantes começaram a cochichar e falar uns com os outros. Alguns pareciam felizes com a notícia, outros não tão felizes...

Sasuke deixou sua mala escorregar até chão e ficou boquiaberto.

"Ele está voltando?" Perguntou para ninguém em particular. Sakura saiu bruscamente de seus pensamentos. "Você tem que ver a Hokage-sama para mais detalhes".Ela sorriu para o ainda atordoado Sasuke.

"Ele está finalmente voltando para casa, Sasuke! Ele está vindo!" ela disse, quase sussurrando. Sasuke finalmente se deu conta que estava parado lá como um idiota. "Arigatou, Sakura." Foi tudo o que saiu de sua boca. Sakura acenou em sinal de compreensão. "Agora vai! Sho, sho!" Sasuke pegou sua mochila e sacolas e se transportou para o escritório da Hokage. Sakura olhou para a torre da Hokage. Lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos. 'Naruto. Finalmente.'

"Tsunade!" Sasuke gritou no momento em que pisou no escritório. Tsunade deixou um monte de papéis cair.

"Sasuke, que bom ver você! Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar! E é Hokage-sama ou Tsunade-sama pra você".Ela disse com um sorriso falso. Gruniu sobre os papéis caídos. Gastou horas pondo os papéis em ordem alfabética! Já Sasuke não dava a mínima sobre os papéis nesse mometo, e nem ligava para a felicidade de certa Hokage.

"Tsunade! Quando o Naruto vai voltar?"

Tsunade parou de pegar seus papéis e virou para Sasuke. "Em cinco dias, Sasuke".Tsunade sorriu. Sasuke começou a parecer preocupado.

"Ele está realmente voltando? Pra sempre? Onde é que ele vai ficar? Ele tem uma filha certo? E se ele me odiar agora? Eu me pergunto se ele ainda gosta de ramen... talvez eu deva cozinhar algo para ele! Ah, e sua filha claro. Ou talvez isso seja muito estranho...Nós todos deveríamos ir a um restaurante! Eu tenho que falar com todo mundo...mas onde ele vai ficar? Em um hotel? E se nós não tivermos nada para falar um com o outro?!"

Quando Tsunade começou a rir, Sasuke parou seus devaneios e olhou para Tsunade. "Não se preocupe, Sasuke. Ele provavelmente estará cansado de sua jornada quando chegar. Já fiz reservas em um restaurante para um dia depois da sua chegada. E Sasuke não se preocupe. Naruto e sua filha vão ficar na mansão Uchiha até encontrarem outro lugar para ficar".

Sasuke olhou para Tsunade com os olhos arregalados. Quando Sasuke não disse nada por mais de um minuto, Tsunade começou a ficar preocupada. 'Talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia...' ela pensou. "Sasuke? Se você não gostou eu posso fazer..."

"NÃO!" Sasuke gritou. Tsunade sorriu de lado. Sasuke se tocou do que tinha feito e ficou vermelho.

Ou algo como um leve e quase imperceptível tom rosado, como Sasuke diria. Reuniu o máximo de orgulho que conseguiu naquele momento e disse calmamente: "Não, tudo bem. Se me dá licença, Hokage-sama, eu tenho que ter certeza de que minha casa está pronta para receber visitas".

Sasuke se curvou. "Ah, e Sasuke?" Sasuke olhou para uma sorridente Tsunade."Nós todos sentimos falta dele e estamos preocupados. Tudo dará certo. É Uzumaki Naruto quem está vindo para casa".

Sasuke sorriu, se curvou novamente e sumiu da sala.

"Shizune?" Não houve resposta. 'Ah, sim. Ela ainda está avisando os outros.'

"_No dia nove de abril não haverá missões para osOnze, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei e Konohamaru. Informe o Kazekage e família sobre a chegada de Uzumaki Naruto e filha." _

Tsunade escreveu em um papel.

**N/T:** Fim do primeiro capítulo, perdão pelos erros de português ' (sem beta sabe como é ') os capítulos deverão ser lançados semanalmente, mas não prometo nada XD

Se deixarem reviews farão duas pessoas felizes XD

Eu e a autora!

**Link para o profile dela**: 


	2. Capítulo 2, Machimasu

**N/A: **Muito obrigada pelas Reviews! Estou surpresa! Não esperava por isso. – faz reverência - Se tem idéias, por favor, me mande um e-mail. Eu sempre vou checar se tem algo novo!

Eu não sou dona do Naruto e sua gangue e não ganho dinheiro por escrever essa fic... – Lê um papel enquanto Kishimoto Masashi está do seu lado com uma kunai na mão...

**N/T: **Eu também estou muito feliz com as reviews XD No fim do capítulo eu vou respondê-las!

Quando eu terminar de traduzir (e tomar coragem!) posto a fic de minha autoria!

Essa fic não me pertence, e sim a Anthoinette. Não descobri como colocar link aqui ainda XD, portanto se quiserem achar o profile dela é só entrar nos meus autores favoritos no meu profile.( se alguém souber como coloca link me avisa por favor o.o')

**Aviso: Contém IruXKaka [Yaoi**

Mais um capítulo. Enjoy!

**Capítulo 2, Machimasu**

**Um dia antes da chegada.**

Sasuke olhou para a sala. A mesa, as cadeiras e o sofá estavam impecáveis no grande recinto. Um dos banheiros, que não era usado há anos, agora parecia com um espelho. Satisfeito e exausto, Sasuke secou o suor que escorria da sua fronte e das costas da sua mão. 'Amanhã ele virá para casa...' Sasuke sentiu algo estranho no estômago. 'depois de nove anos.'

Sasuke olhou para o teto e fechou os olhos. 'Eu me pergunto o quão forte ele se tornou, se ainda tem as mesmas esperanças e sonhos. Será que ainda quer se tornar Hokage?' Seus olhos rapidamente se abriram e cerrou seus punhos. 'E se a única razão pela qual ele veio foi para se tornar Hokage? E se ele não der a mínima para os seus amigos? E se ele não quiser ficar perto de mim?'

"_Nós todos sentimos falta dele e estamos preocupados. Tudo dará certo. É Uzumaki Naruto quem está vindo para casa"._

As palavras da Hokage fizeram com que o estranho sentimento aos poucos fosse embora. 'Tsunade-sama está certa. É o Naruto quem está vindo para casa. Ele tem razões melhores para voltar do que seu sonho de se tornar Hokage.' Sasuke olhou para fora da janela, para os habitantes que passeavam, as lojas, os shinobis, as casas.

'Ele está voltando, e quando chegar, perguntarei qual foi o motivo que o fez voltar atrás.' Sasuke sorriu. Não um de seus sorrisos falsos, mas sim o verdadeiro. Aquele reservado para pessoas especiais.

**A noite anterior à chegada.**

Iruka olhou para uma foto do Naruto quando tinha 16 anos. Ele sorria para a câmera. Atrás dele tinha uma garota, ela parecia ter 7 ou 8 anos, e olhava para ele sorrindo.

"O Naruto tem uma filha, certo?" Disse uma voz vinda do banheiro. Iruka desviou a atenção da foto e olhou para cima.

"Sim, porque?".

"Ela deve ter cerca de 16 anos, já que o Naruto tem 25".Kakashi saiu do banheiro com uma tolha em seus ombros e calças de pijama. Ele sentou perto do moreno e olhou para a foto que Iruka segurava.

"Você acha que ele mudou muito?".Kakashi perguntou. Com um suspiro Iruka respondeu."Eu acho que ele estará como sempre... O cabelo loiro que parece ouro, os olhos azuis que conseguem ver através da sua alma. Um sorriso que aquece o coração".

"De repente você ficou muito poético. Você nunca fala assim comigo!" Kakashi fingiu fazer beicinho "talvez eu deva encarar o Naruto como um rival. E se ele tiver ficado muito bonito e roubar o meu _Precioso _de mim?" Kakashi havia ajoelhado para dar um efeito dramático. Iruka riu e jogou uma almofada nele.

"Não se preocupe, eu o amo como um irmão. Eu te amo como um... um...".

"Amante?" Kakashi terminou a frase para ele. Iruka corou.

"Vamos para a cama".Iruka se levantou, deu um rápido beijo nos lábios de Kakashi e seguiu para o quarto.Kakashi parou e olhou novamente para a foto. Balançou levemente a cabeça formando um pequeno sorriso e seguiu Iruka.

**Enquanto isso em Suna…**

"O que você quer dizer com "ele foi embora"?" Baki gritou com o Conselheiro, enquanto entravam no escritório do Kazekage.

"Bem... el...ele foi embora a algumas horas, disse que tinha uma importante missão a cumprir, e...e... que você havia dado p...permissão para ele partir".

"Para onde ele foi? Quem está com ele?" Disse Baki quase batendo no Conselheiro. Como ele havia considerado a possibilidade dele dar permissão para o Kazekage deixar Suna? Baki tentou se acalmar. O Conselheiro parou de tremer, quando percebeu sua atitude.

"Ele está indo para Konoha, com seu irmão e sua irmã. Arrumou suas malas rapidamente assim que chegou uma carta informando que Uzumaki Naruto está voltando. Prometeu que voltaria em três dias". Baki olhou para o Conselheiro. "Posso ver a carta? Perguntou educadamente. O Conselheiro afirmou com a cabeça, pegou uma carta que estava encima da mesa e entregou para Baki".

"_Kazekage da Vila Oculta do Vento",_

_Gaara-sama_

_Uzumaki Naruto chegará dia nove de abril._

_Hokage da Vila Oculta da Folha,_

_Tsunade-sama"_

Uma veia saltou na têmpora de Baki. O Conselheiro gritou como uma garota e correu dali.

"GAARAAAAAA!" (Insira uma imagem da vila oculta do Vento e pássaros voando das árvores).

"Atchim!".

"Você está bem Gaara?".

"Ah, sim, estou bem. Só tenho a estranha sensação de que alguém quer me matar... Não tem importância, vamos".

Kankuro e Temari se entreolharam preocupados, e seguiram Gaara.

"Você sabe Gaara" Kankuro mantinha um sorriso maroto no rosto (**N/T: Sorriso Maroto eca XD**).Temari revirou os olhos.

"Hn?".

"Você espirra como uma garota". O silêncio reinou durante alguns segundos. Temari olhou para Kankuro com uma cara de "você-simplesmente-precisava-dizer-isso-não?".

"Kankuro?".

Temari e Kankuro olharam para seu irmão mais novo.

"Eu não espirro como uma garota" disse em um tom assassino que só Gaara conseguia fazer. Kankuro suou frio e riu nervosamente. Temari só revirou os olhos novamente.

"Atchim!" Kankuro de repente espirrou. Tinha um pouco de areia no seu nariz…

"E é o Gaara que espirra como uma garota..." Temari disse com um largo sorriso.

**Enquanto isso, em algum lugar onde os heróis ficam...**

"Hei, Chichi?" (**A/N: Chichi significa pai**).

"Hai?".

"Você não avisou o quão tarde nós vamos chegar, avisou?".

"..."

"Provavelmente eles vão esperar lá o dia todo!".

"Hehehe".

"E se chover?!".

"Eles não vão morrer com uma chuvinha sabe...".

"Mas eles vão se molhar…".

"Eles têm guarda-chuvas".

"Chichi, nós finalmente vamos encontrar nossa família e amigos depois de nove anos e eles estarão de cama com um resfriado!".

"É abril, não está tão frio assim".

"Ta bom. Mas se eles ficarem doentes a culpa é sua, não minha".

O loiro riu da sua filha fazendo beicinho. E então despenteou o cabelo dela.

"Hei, chichi?"

"Hai?"

"Quando nós vamos chegar?".

"Mais ou menos às três…".

"O que nós vamos fazer quando chegarmos lá?".

O loiro sorriu.

"Nós vamos entrar ao jeito Uzumaki".

"Como? Parecendo idiotas?".

O loiro bateu na cabeça da filha de forma amigável.

"Itai! Chichi!" (**N/T: Itai! Ai! XD**).

"Nós sorriremos!"

"Isso soa idiota, Chichi...". Outra pancada. "Itai!".

N/A: Eu sei que ficou pequeno, mas veja, esse capítulo é mais como um bônus.

O desenho do Mistério do Capítulo n° 1 já está disponível. É só me mandar uma review (pedindo o desenho) ou um e-mail.

Os títulos dos capítulos estão em japonês. Uchi significa Casa.

**N/T: **Taí gente espero que gostem! (Fic traduzida durante o trabalho! Por isso saiu mais cedo que o esperado XD).

Mas uma vez perdão pelos erros de português, eu reviso o texto, mas sempre escapa alguma coisinha.

Confirmado!

A fic vai ter 18 cáp!

A Anthoinette já postou o último!

Vamos agora responder as reviews! (feliz feliz XD)

Hajime Kirane-chan

Pois é, problemas com o link o.o

Que bom que você está gostando XD

Beijos o/

-Tratwy-

Que bom q vc tah gostandoo (feliz)  
Não é bonitinho ele e a filha? XD  
Segredo o.o haha mentira no próximo capítulo você descobre como ela é e como o Naruto tá XD 

Beijos! o/ 

Anna Luthien

Que bom que você gostou e está acompanhando!

Muito ainda está por vir hahah XD

Beijos o/

Hyuuga-kun

Que bom que você mudou de idéia, adoro reviews!

Lol

Vou continuar simmm!

Beijos o/

Uchiha FeH n' Uzumaki LaH

Brigada!

Pode deixar que eu vou continuar!

Beijos o/

Uchiha Gih

Olá!

Sim tem algumas coisas que eu mudaria nessa fic se fosse minha XD

Uma delas seria o OOC do Sasu o.o

E o Kakashi não seria do Iruka e sim meu hahah XD

Obrigada por acompanhar!

Beijos o/

É isso aí!

Até a próxima!!!

Não esqueçam das reviews!

Bjooos o/

Nah


	3. Capítulo 3, Tôchaku

**N/A: **Yo Minna-san! Eu tive um ótimo fim de semana! Espero que vocês gostem desse longo capítulo, e não odeiem o nome da Personagem Misteriosa...Eu sei que é clichê, mas eu não pude resistir :o

Esqueci totalmente de mencionar o Sai no capítulo 1! Ele está aqui agora, não se preocupem! (e eu sei que é Rookie Nine e time Gai...Mas como o Shikimaru diria: "Isso é problemático".) (**N/T: **Ela está se referindo a um dos últimos parágrafos do 1° capítulo, em que ela nomeou as pessoas de forma diferente: "_On the ninth of april there will be no missions for rookie __**eleven**__, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Konohamaru. __Inform Kazekage and family about the arrival of Uzumaki Naruto and Daughter." _Eu traduzi como os Onze – Nah Baka ¬¬ não consegui pensar em nada melhor XD )

O Naruto não me pertence e eu não estou ganhando nada por escrever.Kishimoto Masashi é o Deus de todos os Deuses...

**N/T: **E nós estamos aí XD

Para quem queria saber como o Naruto e sua filha estão após os nove anos... Tcharam!!! (o.o') É só ler o cáp!

Era pra sair com presente de natal, mas não deu tempo! Onegai o.o'

Eba reviews e mais reviews! No Final a resposta delas XD

Esse capítulo tá maior que os outros! Por isso divirtam-se mais XD

**Capítulo 3, Tôchaku**

"_Estou partindo".Disse o loiro com uma voz fria. _

_Tsunade desviou o olhar dos papéis em que trabalhava. Sasuke, que estava em pé atrás dele, agarrou seu ombro e fez com que Naruto olhasse em seus olhos._

"_O que você quer dizer com "estou partindo" ?!" Sasuke soltou o ombro do loiro. Os olhos do Naruto continuavam azuis, porém estavam sem o usual brilho. Pareciam tão cansados._

"_Quando?" Perguntou Tsunade._

"_Hoje à noite"._

_Tsunade acenou em consentimento. Sasuke olhava chocado da Hokage para o loiro._

"_Você vai deixar ele ir?!"_

_Naruto virou-se, passou por Sasuke e abriu a porta.O Uchiha ainda não tinha se movido._

"_Obrigada por tudo, Tsunade-sama, Sasuke"._

_A Hokage e o Uchiha ouviram os passos do Naruto se afastando. Depois de alguns minutos Sasuke repentinamente saiu do seu estado de choque._

"_Porque você está deixando ele partir?!"_ _Sasuke segurou firmemente a Hokage pela blusa. _"_Porque__?" __silabou._

"_Isso dói, Sasuke. Dói demais". Lágrimas começaram a rolar dos seus olhos. _

_Sasuke arregalou os olhos e soltou a Hokage que chorava. "Me machuca tanto ver ele vivendo assim. Eles tentaram matar sua filha! Eles o odeiam, mesmo tendo salvado a vila tantas vezes!" Tsunade afundou o rosto em suas mãos. "Ele me disse semana passada que estava extremamente cansado. Cansado de sempre sorrir, sempre atuar, de correr e se esconder. Ele queria partir para que sua filha pudesse crescer normalmente... Queria dar a ela a vida e a família que ele nunca teve... Sasuke, ele queria tanto partir..."._

_O Uchiha bateu seu punho violentamente na parede._

"_Kuso!" _(**N/T: **Significa Merda! XD)

Os olhos de Sasuke se abriram rapidamente, ele arfava em busca de ar. A franja estava grudada na sua testa por causa do suor. 'Isso foi um sonho, um sonho, um sonho. Droga!' Sasuke lançou as pernas para fora da cama e deixou a cabeça descansar em suas mãos.'Ele chega em casa hoje.' Sasuke olhou para o relógio, eram seis e meia da manhã. Tinham combinado de se encontrar no portão às oito.

Sasuke suspirou e deixou seu corpo cair novamente na cama. "Que problemático" disse.

"Que problemático".Disse Shikamaru. Os Onze, Kakashi, Iruka, Sai, Konohamaru, Tsunade e Shizune estavam esperando no portão. Já passava do meio dia.

"Isso é realmente idiota! Típico do Naruto esquecer de escrever o horário na carta".Disse Ino enquanto colocava as suas mãos na cintura.

Kakashi, Iruka, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura e Tenten estavam jogando cartas. Shino e Hinata estavam lendo seus respectivos livros, enquanto Lee treinava o seu punho esquerdo. Sai estava sentado em uma árvore lendo o último Icha icha paradise, enquanto Akamaru dormia ao seu lado. Seu ronco era o único som que o grupo fazia. Neji estava sentado no meio da estrada com seu Byakugan ativado.

"Alguma coisa, Hyuuga?" Perguntou Sasuke pela quinta vez. Neji bufou.

"Eu vou dizer quando alguém chegar, Uchiha". Sasuke franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para a estrada.

"Se ele chegar as nove da noite, eu mato ele!" Konohamaru gritou.

"Alguém está vindo!" Neji disse repentinamente. Todos viraram a cabeça para a estrada. "Existem três deles".

Tsunade franziu as sobrancelhas. "Três?" Resmungou. "Já consegue ver os seus rostos?".

Neji aumentou sua concentração. "Hai. Confirmei os rostos de Temari, Kankuro e do Kazekage-sama".Todos suspiraram. Sasuke voltou a respirar. Quando tinha parado mesmo?

Depois de dois minutos, os três irmãos de Suna chegaram.

"E?" Temari perguntou.

Tsunade balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Nada ainda".

Hinata colocou seu livro de lado e caminhou até o local onde o outro Hyuuga estava sentado. "É minha vez Neji-san".

Ele olhou para cima. "Eu posso continuar Hinata-sama".Quando ia voltar a atenção para a estrada, sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. Retornou seu olhar a kunoichi, ela mantinha uma expressão preocupada. Relutante, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e se levantou. Hinata tomou seu lugar.

"Byakugan!".

Kankuro e Temari se juntaram ao jogo de cartas, enquanto Gaara iniciava uma conversa com Tsunade. Sasuke escutou o princípio da conversa, mas o assunto não lhe interessava. Falavam das responsabilidades como Kages.

Com um suspiro, Sasuke olhou para o grupo a sua volta.

Á primeira vista todos pareciam calmos, mas o Uchiha notou as ligeiras mudanças. A maioria olhava discretamente a estrada a pequenos intervalos de tempo. Alguns brincavam nervosamente com seus cabelos ou roupas. Sai lia, mas as palavras pareciam não o atingir. Ele não estava dando risadas por estar sem graça com o que lia, não estava ficando vermelho ou sorrindo marotamente em busca da sua próxima vítima. Iruka não prestava atenção no jogo. Shino nunca virava as páginas de seu livro, provavelmente estava observando o comportamento dos outros.

Konohamaru, no entanto era o único que demonstrava exatamente o que estava pensando. Estava em pé, no meio da estrada. Parecia confuso encarando o horizonte com o cenho franzido. Sasuke se sentia mal por ele.

Ele foi o mais afetado com a partida de Naruto. Konohamaru mergulhou em uma depressão que durou quase quatro meses, e quando finalmente tinha se recuperado, a primeira carta do jinchuuruki chegou.

Quando leu que o loiro estava conseguindo levar uma vida feliz com sua filha, tudo deu errado.

O shinobi pensou que ninguém precisava mais dele, e lentamente começou a se tornar invisível. As pessoas mal o notavam.

E por fim ele estourou. Atacava sem motivo, começava a gritar de repente, chorava por coisas sem importância. Konohamaru fez terapia e após três anos se recuperou. Todo mês, depois que a carta do Naruto chegava, ele escrevia uma carta em resposta. Não podia enviá-las, porque Naruto estava sempre viajando. Mas as mantinha em uma caixa.

"Quando Naruto voltar ou quando o vir, lhe entregue as cartas". Isso era o que todos proferiam a ele. Mas Konohamaru disse que, depois que ouviu as notícias de que Naruto voltaria, iria queimar todas as cartas, para esquecer o passado.

Em suas mãos agora repousava uma caixa preta. Ele a segurava firmemente, como se tivesse medo de perdê-la.

15:12

Neji estava ficando cansado novamente, tinha usado demais o seu byakugan. As veias salientes começavam a teimar em desaparecer. Tenten estava sentada perto dele, tinha um pequeno telescópio grudado em seu olho.

Konohamaru não tinha saído do lugar. Shizune o olhava com uma face preocupada, e estava a ponto de andar até ele quando foi impedida. Quando se virou viu Tsunade negando com a cabeça.

Depois do silêncio reinar novamente, Neji anunciou.

"Duas coisas estão se aproximando!".

A tensão se instalou no local.

"Coisas?" Perguntou Shino.

Hinata se aproximou de Neji e Tenten. "Byakugan!"

Ela focou os olhos. "Onde?" Ele apontou um pouco para a direita e deixou o byakugan se desfazer com um suspiro de alívio. O silêncio era total. Hinata arfou.

"É o Naruto!".

Todos deixaram escapar sons de comemoração ou começaram a sorrir.

"Eu posso ver sua filha também".

Sasuke precisou se segurar para não correr até o Naruto. Seu estômago competia com o resto de seus órgãos.

"Eles estão sobre algo. Eu acho… Cachorros! Eles estão sobre dois cachorros!" Hinata parou de usar seu byakugan.

"Quanto tempo até eles chegarem aqui?" Tsunade perguntou impaciente, estava quase saltitando de alegria. (**N/T**: Imaginem a Tsunade saltitando XD ia acontecer um terremoto XD)

"Vão chegar agora".

Hinata tinha acabado de terminar a sentença quando dois enormes cachorros brancos apareceram correndo a cerca de cem metros. Os manchados se viraram e começaram a correr em direção ao grupo. Tsunade arregalou os olhos. "Ele não vai..."

Dois cachorros brancos corriam a uma velocidade extrema."Eles não vão conseguir parar!" Hinata exclamou. Os cachorros corriam e quando se aproximaram pularam o grupo.

(Insira uma cena em slow motion. Todos estão olhando para o traseiro dos cachorros enquanto esses os pulavam.).

Os cachorros pousaram. Sasuke viu alguém saindo de cima do cachorro branco que tinha uma enorme cicatriz ao redor de seu focinho.Era Naruto. Sasuke apostaria sua vida que ouviu até o Shino arquejar. Apesar de que obviamente o shinobi ia negar.

Naruto estava parecendo muito com o Yondaime. Tinha o mesmo estilo de cabelo que o Kage tinha, exceto pelas pontas que tinham um tom mais alaranjado. Seus olhos estavam azuis como nunca, como o oceano e o céu misturados. Naruto usava calças pretas que cobriam toda a sua perna, suas sandálias ninjas foram substituídas por tabi. (**N/A**: Algo como uma meia, usada com os tamancos tradicionais, onde só o dedão é separado dos outros dedos.) uma blusa azul marinho sem mangas que mostrava seus músculos e caia perfeitamente bem com ele. No final da blusa podiam-se ver chamas brancas. Seu braço direito estava coberto em bandagens e em suas mãos existiam luvas sem dedos. O hitaiate repousava solto amarrado em seu pescoço.

O loiro andou até o grupo e parou na frente deles."Há quanto tempo".Disse feliz.

Sasuke só conseguia olhar para o Naruto. Deus, ele tinha sentido falta desse sorriso, na realidade, tinha quase esquecido como ele era. Ninguém falou nada. E Naruto aproveitou esse tempo para olhar todos os presentes. Quando seu olhar recaiu sobre o Uchiha, Sasuke quase desmaiou. Seu coração e seu estômago tinham ganhado a competição.

"Chichi! Mateyo!" Naruto se virou e olhou para os dois cachorros.

'Eles são ainda maiores que o Akamaru…' Sasuke pensou. Todos olhavam para a garota que correu até o Naruto e parou ao seu lado.

"Oi!" A garota levantou uma das mãos e sorriu com os olhos fechados. Iruka olhou para a garota. Ela tinha crescido bastante, mas o Naruto ainda era uma cabeça mais alto.

Ela tinha um longo cabelo castanho, preso em um frouxo rabo de cavalo. (**N/A: **A lá Neji) A franja dividida se mexia a cada movimento que ela fazia. Seus olhos eram vermelhos, graças ao demônio que jazia dentro dela. Estava usando uma blusa preta que cobria toda a parte de cima de seu corpo, exceto os ombros. Seus braços e dedos estavam cobertos em bandagens. Três cintos em diferentes tons de cinza e azul cobriam o shot cinzento. Suas pernas e pés também estavam cobertos em bandagens, menos seus dedos do pé, que mais pareciam garras, e seus joelhos. Seu porta-shuriken estava na perna direita. A garota percebeu que todos olhavam para eles.

"Hum, eu fiz algo errado?"

Tsunade balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação, e parou na frente de todos. "Uzumaki Naruto e …" Tsunade olhou para a garota.

"Ah, claro!" ela disse animada, curvou-se. "Meu nome é Uzumaki Misomi. Prazer em conhecê-los. Por favor, cuidem bem de mim e meu pai". Misomi ficou reta novamente e sorriu. Pareceu lembrar de algo e curvou-se novamente. "Espero hospitalidade de vocês".

Tsunade não sabia o que fazer. Deveria se curvar também? "Uhm…" Um silêncio desconfortável se fez presente.

"Gaara?" Naruto perguntou de repente. Gaara se recompôs. O loiro riu. "Não esperava ver tantas pessoas esperando por nós". Tsunade tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Naruto, como você fez seus cachorros ficarem tão grandes?" Kiba perguntou.

"Eles são de uma certa mistura de raças, conhecidas pelo seu rápido crescimento". Naruto explicou. De repente todos começaram a falar.

Porque estavam tão nervosos? Era o Naruto! E sua filha… voltando para casa após nove anos… Sasuke não sabia o que dizer.

Andou silenciosamente para o cachorro que possuía a cicatriz perto do focinho e começou a acariciá-lo.

"Seu nome é Miro". Sasuke escondeu a surpresa quando Misomi apareceu de repente. "O nome dela é Maru".Misomi apontou para o outro cachorro branco. Maru estava brincando com o Akamaru.

Sasuke abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas logo a fechou. Misomi sorriu. "Ele sentiu sua falta também, Sasuke". O Uchiha a olhou chocado. "Pode não parecer, mas ele falou bastante sobre vocês. Disse tudo sobre todos".

Misomi e Sasuke olharam para Naruto que estava no meio do grupo falando com Ino, que contava estar grávida de 20 semanas e o pai era Shikamaru.

"Eu me pergunto onde vamos ficar. Não temos dinheiro para pagar um hotel".Misomi riu nervosamente.

"Vocês vão ficar com Sasuke até encontrarem sua própria casa para ficar". Tsunade disse com um sorriso. Misomi olhou para Sasuke, e imediatamente fez uma reverência.

"Obrigada por nos deixar ficar com você!".

Sasuke bufou."Você não tem que se curvar a cada palavra que disser".

"É um hábito meu. Estou acostumada a fazer reverências". Disse Misomi corando.

Tsunade colocou sua mão no ombro de Misomi.

"Você não tem que se curvar". Sorriu.

"Mas devo dizer que a estarei esperando amanhã no meu escritório por volta das 10 da manhã. Vou fazer uma bateria de exames. Depois nós vamos verificar os outros detalhes".

"Detalhes?".

"Seu nível, trabalho e alguns arranjos financeiros". Shizune respondeu por Tsunade.

Tsunade e Shizune deram uma última olhada em Naruto e então desapareceram.

Sai andou até eles. "Ele cresceu bastante". Disse com seu Icha icha paradise nas mãos.

Misomi olhou para o livro e corou. Sasuke revirou os olhos e Sai sorriu marotamente.

"Você sabe sobre o que esse livro fala Misomi?" Misomi ficou ainda mais vermelha.

"Oh, Kami-sama, abençoe os inocentes". O sorriso falso de Sai cresceu mais ainda.

"Para com isso Sai".Konohamaru e Sasuke disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"Protegendo a namorada, Konohamaru?" Konohamaru corou.

"Tudo bem, Konohamaru".Misomi disse. "Eu sei que esses livros são hentai". Konohamaru a encarou. "Também sei que esse é o oitavo volume e não é o melhor trabalho de Jiraiya, acho o quarto melhor". Sai ficou boquiaberto.

"Você leu Icha icha paradise?"

Misomi afirmou com a cabeça. "Eu o peguei com Kakashi-sensei".

"Quando?" Konohamaru perguntou.

"Quando fomos embora. Bem, _**o chichi**_pegou com Kakashi-sensei. Eu terminei a série há um ano atrás, mas ele não sabe que eu li".

Sai riu, e então se curvou de forma dramática."Eu acho que encontrei a minha rival. Eu comecei a lê-los quando tinha dezoito anos".

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

Konohamaru olhou para o Naruto. "É difícil acreditar que ele seja pai". Disse.

"É difícil de acreditar que ele seja um pai tão ruim, deixando sua filha ler hentai e nem notar o que ela está fazendo".Sai riu.

Misomi fez beicinho."O Chichi não é um pai ruim. É o segundo que eu tenho e é bem melhor que primeiro. Ele acredita em mim!".

"Eu não quis dizer isso..." Todos ficaram em silêncio.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto. 'Ele está de volta. Mudou tanto e ao mesmo tempo não mudou nada.'

**N/A: **Capítulo comprido! 0.0... Deve ser o maior de toda a história, pelo menos eu acho… Misomi é um nome relativamente comum, mas se você o encurtar vira Miso….Ramen! Eu realmente não pude resistir. A escola ainda vai me matar! Obrigada por ler!

**N/T:** Tá eu realmente vagabundeei essa semana no quesito traduzir o.o'

Enrolei d+...

Mas terminei!

XD

Respondendo as Reviews, que me fazem tão feliz XD

Camis

Muito obrigada!

O motivo... cof cof... já foi meio que revelado! O resto já já aparece! A Misomi é o Máximo XD

É uma PO muito bem feita e combina mto com o NarutoBeijos! o/ e até!

Uchiha Gih 

Brigada!

É uma boa observação, pode ser que eu esteja sendo um pouco confusa mesmo!

Eu tento seguir a linha da autora, mas acabo mudando (mesmo sem querer) MUITA coisa. Se não o texto se torna extremamente repetitivo.

Tentei Mudar nesse capítulo! Melhorou?

Ah sim o começo do 2° capítulo é extremamente OCC!!!

XD

Não parece com o Sasuke né?

Eu to trabalhando numa feirinha, aqui na minha cidade. E trabalho aos domingos e às vezes aos sábados.

Ai quando o movimento tá fraco eu fico traduzindo lol

Ah eu tb fico achando defeito em tudo! E por isso q eu nunca publiquei uma fic minha XD

Continue acompanhando sim!!!

Até mais beijos!

o/

Nao-chan n.n

Olá!

Que bom

Ela ganhou o nome nesse cap!

XD

Concordo plenamente!

Aham ele é OCC o.o'

Eu prefiro o original XP

Consegui as imagens \o/

Viva XD

Vou postar no final das reviews!

Beijos até a próxima! o/

teca-chan

Brigada!

Heheh fofinho os dois juntos né?

Até o próximo

Beijooos!

o/

Salina Angel Kail 

Kawaii ne?

XD

Obrigada pela Review e continue acompanhando XD

Beijos o/

Bem como não dá pra colocar link, as imagens podem ser encontradas em:

É só tirar os milhares de espaços XD (espero que dê certo XD)

Colocar h t t p / i2. photobucket .com / albums/ y21 /nanablack / MisoTheNewUzumakiClan . jpg

Colocar h t t p // i2 . photobucket . com / albums /y21 /nanablack /misomi . jpg

Vou viajar e ficar sem pc até dia 10/1

Então até ano que vem genteee!

Beijos o/

Nah


	4. Capítulo 4, Tadaima

Nao-chan n

**N/A: **Olá todo mundo! Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo 3. Eu acho aquele capítulo gigantesco, (Pelo menos, foi pra mim). Mas quando vi uma fic com um capítulo e mais de 4000 palavras... Bem eu realmente sou uma noob… Mas deixa quieto!

Kishimoto Masashi-sama é dono do Naruto e sua gangue e eu não estou ganhando para escrever. Eu não posso...A vida é tão injusta…

**N/T: **Tah me matem quase 1 ano sem atualizar

Num tenho culpa! Minha faculdade q é responsável -.-

Espero que isso não esteja jogado as moscas -.-'

**Nah ressurgindo das cinzas =D**

Tá! Vamos aos avisos:

Essa fic não é minha, e sim da **Anthoniete** (Procurar nos meus autores favoritos).

O título original é: **The New Uzumaki Clan**

Respostas das reviews no final (Façam uma tradutora feliz e deixem reviews XD)

Enjoy!

**Capítulo 4, Tadaima**

Naruto falou com todos por cerca de uma hora e meia, e então decidiu que deveriam ir para a casa de Sasuke. Sai e Konohamaru resolveram acompanhá-los até a residência do Uchiha .

"Porque você acha que o quarto volume é o melhor?" Perguntou Sai a Misomi.

"Por que é o que está escrito com um maior número de detalhes".Ela respondeu.

Naruto virou-se para avistar sua filha. O loiro andava ao lado de Sasuke, Maru e Miro um pouco à frente do grupo.

"Vocês estão falando de mangá de novo, Miso?".

A garota afirmou com a cabeça. "O Sai gosta também".

Konohamaru escondia suas risadas com as costas de sua mão. Sai afirmou em consentimento. Naruto revirou os olhos e voltou para o lado de Sasuke.

"Miso?" Konohamaru perguntou.

Corada, Misomi respondeu. "É só um apelido...".

"Então posso te chamar de Miso-chan?" Sai perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Para a surpresa de Konohamaru e Sai, Misomi concordou.

"Quase todo mundo me chama assim". Disse encolhendo os ombros.

Um grunhido pôde ser ouvido. Misomi ficou vermelha enquanto todos viravam para ela.

"O que? Eu não como nada faz dois dias!".

Sasuke ergueu suas sobrancelhas.

"Nós não tivemos tempo para comer ou dormir nesses dois últimos dias. Tínhamos que viajar o mais rápido que pudéssemos para conseguir chegar antes da meia noite". Naruto explicou. "Quando estávamos perto, percebemos que tínhamos tempo o suficiente".

"São quase cinco da tarde. Porque não compramos algumas coisas no mercado?" Sasuke disse olhando para seu relógio. Eles viraram na rua do mercado.

"O Sai e o Konohamaru podem nos acompanhar no jantar, chichi?" Disse Misomi usando seu olhar de cachorrinho abandonado. Naruto olhou para Sasuke, que encolheu os ombros.

"Prefiro manter esse jantar só entre nós. Quero comer e ir para a cama".

Misomi pareceu desapontada por um segundo, mas então sorriu. "Tudo bem, chichi". Konohamaru olhou para Misomi quando ela começou a acariciar Maru.

"Naruto." Naruto virou. "A Miso-chan pode ir amanhã lá em casa? Depois dos exames, claro".

Naruto sorriu por causa do apelido, e então olhou novamente para Konohamaru. O jovem shinobi vestia seu uniforme jounin, com o antigo cachecol que sempre usou. Seu cabelo continuava para cima e possuía a mesma cor, mas sua expressão estava completamente mudada. O loiro se deu conta, Konohamaru parecia muito mais velho do que um garoto de dezenove anos. Seus olhos eram sérios e não tinham mais o brilho de quando eram crianças. Ao longo do lado esquerdo de sua face jazia uma grande cicatriz.

"Bem…" Naruto olhou para Misomi. Ela sorria, mas ele sabia que estava desapontada.

Onde quer que eles fossem Misomi se esforçava ao máximo para fazer quantos amigos ela pudesse, mesmo sabendo que poderia estar se envolvendo com pessoas que só queriam usá-la.

"Porque nós dois não te visitamos? Você poderia nos mostrar a cidade".Konohamaru assentiu e foi até Misomi contra as novidades. Ela imediatamente sorriu e atacou seu pai. "O último a chegar no mercado é o pior shinobi da vila!" Ela gritou. Sai, Sasuke e Konohamaru sorriram quando Naruto começou a correr para o mercado. Maru e Miro olharam para seus donos e começaram a correr atrás deles.

"Tem certeza que você quer fazer isso Gaara?" Temari perguntou preocupada. Gaara afirmou. Kankuro arfou.

"Okay então."

Eles se viraram para o dono do Ichiraku Ramen.

"Três potes de miso ramen, por favor".Temari pediu.

Gaara engoliu nunca gostou de ramen e se recusava a comê-lo, mas tinha prometido a si mesmo quando Naruto partiu: "Vou comer ramen quando ele voltar". "Porque fiz isso comigo?" Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para o pote a sua frente. "Bem… pelo Naruto" pensou enquanto pegava seus hashis.

"Ele realmente voltou"

"De zero para dois demônios em Konoha".

"Eu não entendo como a Hokage deixa isso acontecer".

"Aposto que eles voltaram para destruir a cidade".

"Demônios".

"Monstros".

"Deveriam ser assassinados".

Naruto e Misomi andavam com suas cabeças erguidas. Os aldeões nem se preocupavam em sussurrar. Sasuke usou seu olhar mortal para quem falasse mal de Naruto e Misomi. Sai e Konohamaru fizeram o mesmo. Sasuke tinha anos de prática do seu olhar mortal, e, se tivesse um concurso ele com certeza ganharia. Apesar de que Sai e Konohamaru com certeza chegariam com ele na final. Maru e Miro andavam ao lado de seus donos, e rosnavam para as pessoas que olhavam feio para eles.

"Vai embora demônio!" Um aldeão gritou.

Sasuke queria ir até ele e lhe ensinar uma lição, mas Naruto o impediu. "Ele não vale a pena, nenhum deles vale".

"O que nós vamos jantar? To afim de um sukiyaki".Misomi perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Porque vocês ignoram isso?" Sasuke silvou para Naruto, e ele o encarou. "Nós estamos acostumados com isso Sasuke, sabíamos que ia acontecer. Por isso não voltei por nove anos. Após dois anos já queria voltar, mas Miso e eu sabíamos que isso ia acontecer e resolvemos esperar mais".

Sai e Konohamaru pareciam preocupados.

"Chichi, vamos comprar sukiyaki." Naruto suspirou.

"Hai, Miso. Vamos comprar se Sasuke concordar, ok?" Misomi olhou para o shinobi com um sorriso. Sasuke afirmou. Misomi comemorou e correu para o supermercado.

Konohamaru olhou para a caixa em suas mãos. Quando Sasuke, Misomi e Naruto fecharam as portas da mansão e Sai se despediu, ele percebeu que tinha esquecido de entregar para ele. Suspirou e destrancou a porta de seu apartamento.

"Tadaima".Disse com um sorriso em sua face. Foi diretamente para um pequeno altar montado em sua sala. "Konbanwa, pai, mãe. O Naruto voltou".

Konohamaru observou uma antiga foto de seu pai e sua mãe, e então começou a chorar. Ninguém veio para lhe confortar, para dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Lágrimas silenciosas caiam no chão, quando ele olhou para a pequena caixa a sua frente.

"Eu queria entregar isso para ele, mas não consegui. Ele parecia tão feliz com a sua filha quando eles chegaram. E nessa tarde o vi quase se arrependendo de ter voltado. Os aldeões estavam chamando ele e Miso-chan de monstros e gritando. Agora sei porque ele não voltou por nove anos".O silêncio preencheu o apartamento. "As vezes que queria que vocês estivessem aqui, e então me dar algum conselho no que fazer ou dizer. Às vezes me sinto tão indefeso e..."

Konohamaru dobrou suas pernas e descansou a cabeça sobre seus joelhos.

"...Sem esperança." sussurou.

N/T: OMG me matem XD

Eu mereço

Resposta dada as reviews há um ano atrás =]

Nao-chan n.n

Olá

Só um pouquinho hentai XD

Icha icha tem 8 volumes pelo visto XD

A não ser que haja uma falha na história da autora o.o'

=]

Eu também queria um cão desses o.o' se eles são maiores que o Akamaru (Nah se lembrando do Akamaru do Shippuuden) Imagina o Kiba já fica encima dele XD o cão é um monstro lol

Beijos o/~

Hajime Kirane-chan

Olá

Pois é XD

Pra combinar com Ramen XDDDDDDDDD

Dá vontade de agarrar ele né? o.o'

Wee que bom que você gostou do presente :D

Beijoss o/~

(Beijo p/ autora enviado ^^)

Camis

Olá

Feliz Natal muito atrasado pra você também XD

Uhu! Naruto arrasador de corações =P.  
(Sai encontrou sua rival) Pois é!

XD

Misomi perva :D 

Beijos! O/~

Uchiha Danii-chan

Brigadaaa =D

Bom saber que o nosso esforço vale a pena =D

Pois é né! O dobe sumiu por nove anos afinal XD

naruto e Misomi são tãaaaaao fofinhos (aperta)

lol

queroo veer quando eles forem pra casa do Sasuke (6)  
(eu tb!)

XD

a filha do Naruto vai ficar com quem ?  
Segredo o.o'

Hahah mentira

Vou continuar assim que der!

Beijoos o/~

Thiago J Potter

Bem como eu disse eu só voltei dia 10 XD

Então demoro mesmo =]

Espero conseguir colocar antes mas não sei se vai dar

Ao contrário das pessoas normai eu tenho mais o q fazer quando estou de férias do que quando estou na faculdade XD

Beijos o/~

mfm2885

Que bom XD

A tendência é melhorar =D

O que acontecerá?

Segredo o.o'

XD

Beijos o/~


End file.
